His emerald eyes showed nothing of his real self
by Blood angel- the avenger
Summary: He was a descendant of the first vampire. She was a prodigal vampire hunter. She went to school as a guy but then, when two worlds collide, who will rule out? The love between a human and a vampire is a taboo and an unforgivable... R&R On HIATUS with little bursts of life...
1. The new student in Seika high

Hi everyone! This's my first Maid-sama fanfic so it's okay if you curse the writing.

**Eternity is awfully fragile, especially when you're human**

The new student in Seika High

Misaki POV

I slowly walked into the classroom with the principal; when everyone was staring at me. The principal had some conversation with the teacher and then announced, "Students, we have a new student joining us this year."

I bowed and said in my fake guy voice, "Good morning everyone. I'm Yagami Toshiro, and I'm from Osaka. A pleasure to meet you all."

I looked up to see the girls (however few) stare at me with their hearts in their eyes. Yuck, did I seriously look too handsome in a guy's disguise?

The teacher interrupted my thoughts, "Um, Toshiro; you may sit down beside Usui Takumi."

I asked, "Sensei, who's Usui Takumi?"

She said, "The boy with the yellowish-golden hair is Usui."

I thanked her and walked towards that desk where this 'Usui' guy sat and as I did, I heard some serious heated whispers.

"The isolated soul is finally getting a classmate who sits beside him."

"I wonder if Toshiro is gonna get scared and run away when he starts his 'I-don't-give-a-damn-attitude' around him."

"Is he going to manage putting up with him through the whole year? I couldn't last year."

"Hey." I said, as I sat down beside him.

"Hn."That was all I got from him as he tried to act as if he was some important politician.

I didn't like filling the time up with useless chatter so I merely sat in silence. The teacher said, "Oh yes, Toshiro; this is your schedule. Since you have the same classes as Usui; he can help you around. Won't you, Usui?"

He sighed as if he was bored, "Of course I will, Yukawa-sensei."

I didn't try to hide my shock. I said, "Wait a sec; _you are gonna be in every class I'm in_?"

The heated whispers started again.

Class went by in a blur. I reported to the principal's office later that day and he gave me my room assignment. Shit; I was gonna have to be Usui's roommate. The idiot would definitely annoy me with his attitude. However I was pretty surprised when I entered the room, trying to carry my bags on my shoulders like normal guys could...I was a girl after all and even thought I was a tom-boy, I didn't have enough strength to do that. I fell as soon as I entered the room and I was in a pathetic mess. I laughed the whole situation off and sank into the bed; only to get my head hit on the metal headboard. The stupid thing was really hard and I ended up with a serious cut on my neck. Why do I have to have such bad luck?

Usui POV

This guy was awkward. And why the fucking hell did he have to get himself cut on the headboard. My thirst wasn't usually aroused near boys but this one was probably the exception. He suddenly took off the cap he was wearing and in a flash, a wig came off along with it, to reveal a cascade of raven black hair that reached a few inches below his- I mean her shoulders.

She said, "Shit."

"You're a girl?"

"Please don't tell the others about this. I dressed up as a guy as I didn't want other boys running after me."

"Um, why should I not tell the principal?"

"Because; if you did; I'd rip your tongue out so that you can't even talk. The way she said that was so damn funny that I couldn't stop laughing. Like she could ever do that!

I thought that she would come over and slap me across the face like any _typical_ girl would if a guy laughed at her but instead, she stood her ground, "Will you give me your word; that you won't tell them?"

I said, "On one condition."

"What?"

"Want to be my friend?"

"Sure; if you don't use that attitude of yours."

"Okay. What's your real name?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Oh, I see."

She suddenly said, "I already have a boyfriend."

Misaki POV

God knows why the fucking hell I even said something as stupid and untrue as that. He was probably wondering that I was both dumb and friggin' crazy or I had just totally lost it. He laughed again, "I don't see any reason to tell me that."

A blush was definitely creeping onto my cheeks, "Hey, watch your tongue; you perverted outer space alien."

"You have no idea of how close you've come to knowing what I am."

"Hen na otoko!"

"Wakatta."

"Hen na ojisan!" I talked back.

He chuckled, "Now that's an insult!"

"You don't behave this like this in front of the other guys."

"Well, I haven't had a friend to laugh with before."

"Don't tell me you're like an isolated soul like me."

"To be honest, I am; but you seem to mix with your kind very easily."

"My kind…um what do you mean by that?"

"Uh, well…I meant that you're already very popular with the girls. The other boys think that your 'good looks' are stealing their crushes away from them."

I said, "I see." Before I blacked out.

Usui POV

I felt like kicking myself when I slipped the fact that she and I were not of the kind. Thank goodness, she misunderstood the meaning. Now she blacked out just because she thought I accused her of being a lesbian. Yeesh, why do girls have to be so …incomprehensible?

She woke up a few minutes later, saying; "Baka! Do you seriously think I dressed up as a guy to be-"

I cut her short, "Ssh, don't yell or the patrol teachers might think that something's wrong."

A few seconds later, we heard someone announce in the long corridor, "Lights out."

"Okaaay, lights out?"

"Um, it means that all the lights in every room have to be out, whether you're asleep or not."

"Well, I'm not sleepy that's for sure."

"I know, coz tomorrow's a Sunday anyway."

"I wish I had something to do." I sighed, bored.

He smiled, "We could always talk, y'know."

"Hai hai," I yawned, "Since when do you talk to people?"

"Since the time you joined Seika."

"Y-you perverted outer space alien!"

"Aww, Misa-chan, you even worked hard enough to make me a nickname."

I tried to stay away from him, but we eventually started to talk.

"So, tell me about your family."

"That's one of the two things I never want to talk about."

"Aww, Misa-chan, please?"

"You'd never speak to me again after listening to it. You're from an impeccable rich family. I'm not. My father left my family with a huge debt and now my mother is working to the bone to repay that one million yen debt. I hated my father for doing that. I want to kill him the next time I see him."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't know even half of my story, Misa-chan."

"What is it?"

"I'm an illegitimate child of the Walker family, Misa-chan. But there's a lot more to it."

Don't Worry! I'll make the next chapter even better! But please review. I don't think I'll be able to update in a while since I'm getting my report card this Saturday. I know failed but please hope that I did well! PLEASE!


	2. No end to the word 'secret'

Hey minna-san! Sorry for the loooooong hiatus. I was forbidden from touching the laptop after my results. I turned up 5th in my class and my mom was mad at me. My dad was pretty mad too so yeah there you got it. Well, here's chapter two of my first Maid Sama fanfic. And right, I do not own KWMS.

Uh, my story's in M rating because of cursing, violence and lemon.

The Toshiro Yagami is a bleach and stigma of the wind reference.

I'm really happy that you guys liked chapter 1 so ill make sure that I don't make it Twilight-esque.

Well, on with the story!

His emerald eyes showed nothing of his real self

Chapter 2-There's no end to the word "secret" is there?

Misaki POV

It took a few moments for the idea to sink in. But when I understood what he said, I yelled, "WHAT? You're one of _the_ elite Walkers?"

"I'm an illegitimate child though, and I have no right to belong to that family, let alone be its heir."

"Oh, but how's your last name 'Usui', then?"

"Ka-san gave it to me before she died."

"Sorry about making you mention it."

"Oh, don't worry. It all seems like several thousand years ago I guess."

I thought he was joking about the 'several thousand years' part. I wouldn't have given that much thought until what had happened the next day.

"Hey, Takumi-kun! Where're ya going?" I said in my fake guy voice.

"Hey, mind leaving me alone for a while? Your next class is that way." He said, pointing the way to the Biology lab.

"Well, thanks…and don't ditch classes. It's bad."

"Whatever."

In Biology class

"Okay class, we're going to doing a blood test today." Sensei put his hands on the desk.

Halfway through class, I felt that this much thirst was enough…alright, I'm human but ever since I was a child, I had a strange craving for blood. I took several blood capsules with me and pretended to look pale. I said, "Sensei, may I go to the washroom? I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh, of course! Do go! And you have my permission to skip the rest of this period if you have to."

Pretending to look sick and putting my hand on my mouth, I dashed out of the class and made a run for the guy's washroom. Yes, you heard me right the guy's washroom…I'm dressed as guy anyway.

I puked my guts out in a basin and after taking some water from the fountain, I took the blood capsules. They helped me stop the thirst from growing worse.

I heard a strange moan from the corner of the huge washroom. I turned around to see Takumi's face buried in a girl's neck. At first, I thought that they were doing…well…_something_…but later I realized that the girl was unconscious and her body was becoming paler by the minute. I had a thousand questions running through my mind, but I pushed them to the back of my head and tried to walk out as quietly as possible. No sooner than I took my first step, I only saw a blur of color coming my way and felt two hands pinning me to the wall. I realized it was Takumi.

His eyes were glowing blood red and a trail of fresh blood dripped from the side of his mouth. I tried to look away from those eyes, they were scary. He gently but firmly caught me by the chin and forced me to look at him right in the eyes. He murmured, "Let out a single word of this and I'll kill you."

"Alright, just let me go, you're hurting me."

He let go. I said, "So you're a vampire?"

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with you?"

"Tough luck, kid." I said, taking out my vampire-elimination gun, "'Cause I'm a vampire hunter."

He said, "You're too young to be one."

"Tch, I'm the youngest vampire hunter in the history of teenage hunters. I'm only 14 after all."

"And you are _the_ famed '_Jigoku no Misa_'?"

"Yep, I'm Hell's Misa. Get ready to die."

He sighed, "And you just said yes to be my friend yesterday."

"I was unaware of the low life that you really are."

"Low life? Misa, how much longer are you going to keep lying to yourself? It was me who bit your ancestor, Kurosu Ayuzawa, 1500 years ago, leaving a curse in your family. A curse that keeps coming every 10 generations in your bloodline…you are nothing but a half, and no one can trust you because as long as you're a half vampire and a vampire hunter…you're a threat to both humans and vampires. If you're not killed by one of us by the time you reach the age of 17, the Vampire hunter association will hunt you down and kill you."

"Stop it..." I said.

"Your father left your mother knowing that he would have to face the shame of giving birth to a low life like you so he left her and remarried."

"Shut up…" It was becoming too much for me.

"You don't belong to the human world or the vampire world. What are you gonna do? Kill yourself. That won't be easy since your half vampire anyway."

I took out another gun and started shooting like a maniac, "I said...SHUT UP BASTARD!"

I opened my eyes only to see Takumi grazed on the shoulder. He showed me several bullets in his hand, "Looking for these?" and punched me in the ribs. I let the darkness swallow me.

Usui POV

I guess that was a bit too overboard, she was still 14 anyway. Too young for my taste…

I left her in the infirmary and let her keep her disguise on. Then I ran to class and said, "Sensei! Yagami-kun had fainted in the boy's room!"

"Oh my, where is he?"

I tried to look worried and shocked, "He's in the infirmary."

"Let me go, Usui-san please lead me to the infirmary!"

LATER

Misaki was just waking up, and she was pretty shocked to see a lot of girls and some of her 'guy friends' waiting for her to wake up. I quietly stood in the corner and tried very hard to suppress my laughter as the girls flocked to see 'him'.

"Yagami-san, these are some flowers for you, please get well soon."

"Do recover from your fever soon, Yagami-san!"

"We all hope that you recover faster."

All the girls left after sometime and the guys hit her on the back, "Dude, get better soon. 'Kay?"

"You gave the whole school quite a shock….. I mean, who gets fever in such a short time?"

She replied, "Thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it."

After they left, she said, "Bastard, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so-ho-rry, I had to look human didn't I?"

"You really aren't going to let me out of your sight, are you?"

"Nope."

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Only for you, my dear." I reached out to stroke her cheek. She slapped my hand away, "Get away from me, you pervert."

"No girl on this earth has been able to resist me and yet you stand before me, resisting me with all your might."

"I'm not resisting you at all, low life."

"Maybe my charming powers need to be a bit more refined to get you."

"I'm not falling for you even if my life depended on it."

"We'll see about that. Sooner or later, you're bound to fall for me, just like all those other girls."

"Tch, I have enough memories of someone else to hold on to…and I'll hold on to them for as long as I need to, that is, until you leave my back to go after some other cheap girl. Seika's well-known for having a lot of delinquents, drug traffickers and common whores. I'm not gonna belong to any category."

"You seem to have done a lot of research."

"The only reason I entered this school was because my mother can afford it and I can easily get into Tokyo daikon if I graduate from here."

"I'm impressed; maybe my girlfriend will be the top student this year."

"Who said I was-" He cut me short by putting a finger over my lips.

"Sooner or later." He chanted, "Sooner or later your heart will become mine forever."

Back In The Dorms

"Yo, Takumi." Someone called from behind.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Goda surrounded by his slaves. Goda was a third year and he was the son of a drug lord mother and a businessman father. He had gathered his slaves by bribing them with drugs and money; and he considered himself the top of this world.

"You stole my girlfriend, now give her back."

"Who's your girlfriend, Goda?" I asked.

"Hitomi, of course. She's been after you instead."

"I haven't done anything to whoever this Hitomi is. Now do you mind getting out of the second-year's dorms? It's almost lights out."

"I've come to take Hitomi with me to our dorms."

"Whatever." I said and punched him in the face. The punch was enough to break his nose and send him flying backwards.

"Goda-sama! Are you okay?" His slaves asked him.

"Darn you, Takumi. You're lucky that the Class president is right behind you right now, so I'm not fighting back."

"What?" I turned around to see that no one was there. Goda made a run for it.

NEXT DAY

It was a PowerPoint presentation for the president election the next day, so the classroom's lights were turned out. I took this to advantage by starting my conversation with my Misa again. I've never held so much attraction for a girl before. In the 2000 years of my life, I had always considered girls as feeding and usable objects. Every girl on this planet would die to have their unrequited love returned by me…but I never gave them more thought than a casual fling. And now…I've known this girl for only 1 day and my attraction towards her is already brimming the top of my heart. I've never felt so much affection in one particular girl before and I have no idea how I started liking this Jigoku no Misa; a vampire hunter whose reputation is as big as the entire Walker family's recognition in vampire hunting. Still, I knew who to like now. After all, I will make her mine, even if I need brute force.

"Whose memories were you talking about, Misa-chan?"

"I was lying, teme; and don't call me Misa-chan."

"I'm sorry, but I believe that although I'm an illegitimate child, I'm not a teme as oka-san and oto-san were married when I was born, only that they cut all ties with her when they found out that she was a vampire herself and turned my father into a vampire."

"Who is…or was…or whatever your father?"

"Daniel Walker. My mother was Kasumi Usui."

"Why are we having a comfortable conversation again?"

"Maybe because we're made for each other."

"Shut up."

Sensei said, "Usui-san, Yagami-san, what are you two whispering about?"

I easily lied, "Sensei, I didn't see some of the words properly which is why I asked her, I mean, him to help me out."

"Okay, but please do not disturb the class again and improve your grammar, Usui-san. Yagami-san is a he not a she. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sensei."

I looked at her to see her glaring at me. "Baka, you nearly spilled the secret."

"It can be considered a Freudian slip, to be honest."

"Right, loser."

"Mattaku, do you have to be so annoying, Misa?"

"Mukh bondho rakh, gadha!"

"Uh, what did you just say?"

"I learnt Bengali, Hindi, Spanish, Latin and many more languages along the way during my missions."

"And what did you just say?"

"I said 'keep your mouth shut, you idiot' In Bengali."

"I see. Wow, my dear Misa is so smart."

"Since when did I have the title of '_your_ Misa'?"

"Uh, since the second I saw you."

"Pervert. You are an perverted outer space alien!"

"Aww, I'm touched to my very soul, Misa. You actually made an affectionate nickname for me."

"Shut up. I'm not yours to begin with so don't mess with me again. I'll kill you the next time you do something like this."

"Sure sure, Misa."

"Don't call me that!"

Well that's chap 2! LETS SEE SUM REVIEWS ROLLING IN! please…


	3. Beautiful Cyclamens of Seperation

I'm sorry for the long HIATUS on this story. My computer was busted in the middle and then ninth grade started and lots of stuff came up. But I'm in for a ten-day vacation so I can try to update. Please review…

His emerald eyes showed nothing of his real self

Chapter 3: Beautiful, Traitorous Cyclamens of Separation

Misa POV

"Misaki!" I heard a voice call out to me. I groaned, "Go away, I need some sleep."

Someone dropped a bucket of ice cold water on me. I got up and yelled, "I'm awake!"

I realized it was that Takumi bastard. I looked at myself and realized that I was soaking wet with so much of that ice-cold water. Actually, it wasn't water, it was just a HUGE ice pack and it had the weight of a man. I pushed it away and yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd I do what, Misa-chan?"

"Gaaah, stop it already. This is the twelfth time this month that you woke me up like this! I need some sleep!"

His lips formed a devilish grin, "So, how was your time with the ice-pack? Got a little too wet?"

I felt my cheeks go red but I slapped him as hard as I could. I felt like I hit rock-hard cement wall and I recoiled from the pain.

"Ow…what are you guys made of?" I held my hand.

The bastard suddenly caught my hand and said, "We're either made of rock…or it's just that your bones are too soft."

"I'm not a vampire, you dumbass so stop it with the 'we'."

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I plan on making you one soon; seeing to the fact that you're a half-vampire….you'll be able to survive the transformation without much pain.

"What the fuck? You really think I'm going to turn into a vampire. I hate vampires and noble bloods to be precise."

"The Walkers are not vampires, they're renowned vampire hunters."

"My own reputation is as big as their entire family combined," I spoke with a bit of pride, "I don't hate the Walkers. I hate you and your fellow low-lives."

"You're a half-a-"

I cut him short, "Don't even think about it. I have human blood running through my veins, if not 100%."

"But you have vamp-"

"Don't say it! You were the one who did it so shut up!"

"They sent you mail but you were asleep. I received it."

I snatched my letters from him and took out the one on the top. I was elated to see that it was from home but horror took over me as I read the letter. Those dreaded lines… '_Misaki, we are sorry to tell you that your mother and sister had gotten into an accident. They didn't make it._'

I nearly let out a scream when Takumi suddenly put his hand over my mouth and pulled me closer to him. He said, "Don't scream. Instead, let it all out through your tears. Cry and cry until you're satisfied because the pain won't go away unless you do that."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know…I only managed to look at it now."

NEXT DAY

Normal POV

Misaki stood there, all dressed up in black. Her estranged father was also there and she broke out in anger when she found out that he was the one who caused the accident. She began beating him up in front of everyone else and no one stopped her because they all knew he deserved it. The bastard had left his family with his debt, abandoned his sick wife with two daughters, and now he'd MURDERED his wife and younger daughter. It wasn't an accident, it was murder because the bastard was getting annoyed at the constant pleas that his younger daughter and wife were making to him, asking…no…begging him to come back. Misaki wasn't there so she spared her life…but she wasn't spared her family.

Losing her only family in itself made a huge hole in her heart, but it hurt her even more when she learnt that her father had done it on purpose. Even if he did it drunk, she would've let him go but…no…it was on purpose and he deserved to die for it.

In a fit of rage, she began hurling insults at her father at first.

He spoke, "Misaki, listen to what I have to say. That whore-"

"Don't, and I mean _don't_ call my mother and sister whores. They never let you go but I did, because I knew you'd never come back. Mother loved you and she refrained from anything that would make her stop loving you, even if it meant not talking to us for days."

She got a hard slap across the face as a reply. He was about to strike her again when Usui was the one to stop him. Usui spoke one word, "Guards…"

A group of men in black came out of nowhere and said, "Reporting for duty, Usui-sama!"

"Do not use that honorific in public. Now, take him away to the police."

Misaki's hand lay on her cheek. It wasn't because of the pain from the slap, but the emotional pain that he'd gone through. Tears suddenly started streaming down Misaki's cheeks and when she spoke, her voice was broken, "Mom…Suzuna…"

Takumi hugged her tight while cried her heart out into his chest. It wouldn't stop and Usui knew the extent of pain of losing a family. The way his mother was killed before his eyes…the memories were still as bright as an eternal flame inside his mind.

_Flashback start (Takumi was 5 years old)_

"_Mama, Papa, I'm home!" An elated Takumi entered the house._

_The lights of the house were out and he could smell blood from every direction. He heard loud footsteps upstairs. He went up to find his older half-brother, his uncle and the other male relatives from his father's side there. His older brother held his mother up by the neck and pushed a silver stake through her heart. A piercing scream filled the room; it was a sound that would haunt the boy for centuries to come._

_Surprisingly, he was spared. He was spared because of his total innocence. He was guilty by relation but none of the Hunters had the heart to kill a five-year old child. Thus he was left with no family and a very deep grudge against the Walkers. The little piece of anger grew into a burning, fiery rage over the centuries and when he found out that his half-brother, Gerard Walker, turned himself into a vampire, his rage only increased a thousand fold. How could Gerard be spared when his mother wasn't? Was it because he was the strongest Hunter they had ever seen and they wanted him to be immortal? If so, why take away… why take away from a five-year old child, the love of a mother he should've had?_

_And to this day, he'd lived with that pain in his heart, a wound that could never heal. That was the reason he began playing with girls. It was his way of getting revenge on the world for giving him so much pain as a child._

_Flashback end_

Suddenly both of them were looking deep into each other's eyes; each could see the other's pain. Her amber eyes so unfathomable and void and his emerald eyes so empty and profound…

They stayed in that position for ages, in each other's arms and looking into each other's eyes. One a vampire and the other a vampire hunter, they were supposed to maintain minimal contact with one another but here they were. If someone would see them from afar, they would think that they are destined lovers, not mortal enemies.

Suddenly the atmosphere became so intense that it was almost impossible to breathe.

Misaki looked away, trying to wipe away her tears, "…I….just…"

Takumi's lips curved up in a ghost of a pure smile, "I know…" He wiped her tears away.

After Misaki paid her final respects to the twin graves, she began walking out of the cemetery. She stopped but didn't look back, "Takumi…"

Takumi walked closer towards her. She turned around and then there was a very small smile that no one had ever seen on her face before. It was a pure, innocent smile that showed the bliss of being understood. Her lips didn't move much but her eyes alone were enough. Takumi was taken aback by her angelic appearance. She spoke, "Thank you…for being here with me for so long…"

She walked away, leaving him to stand there.

It took a while for even Takumi to process the situation and when he did, he let out a miniscule chuckle and ran a hand through his golden hair, "I would've stood here forever if you wanted me to, Misaki Ayuzawa…"

A FEW MONTHS LATER

She was kneeling down in front of the graves as usual. It was her habit to come here every evening to leave a bundle of xeranthemums for her mother and a bundle of bud-white roses for her sister. The xeranthemums represented eternity and the bud-white roses represented girlhood. She always prayed that her sister and mother would happy, wherever they were and that their souls would rest in peace.

Takumi was always there to accompany her and over the past few months, they'd gotten over that 'rivalry' set between hunters and vampires. She was left sizeable inheritance from her mother's family, seeing to the fact that her mother was the last of her family and it would be entitled to her first daughter. She could use it to support herself until she finished college. However, no amounts of riches could replace the two people she most in the entire world.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to find that it was Takumi.

"Oh…it's only you."

"It's going to rain. I brought an umbrella along just in case."

"It's okay…I wouldn't get that sick anyways…"

"Our mid-terms are coming up, there's no way you can be sick now and this is the second year of high school. It's very important, right?"

Misaki looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Nothing comes before my family. Even if tonight were to be my last, I would make arrangements so that I could come here."

"You never cease to surprise people, Misaki." Takumi smiled, it was a genuine smile…not the false one that he gave to everyone.

Misaki turned away to hide her blush and got up. She told the graves, "Rest…Mom…Suzuna."

She walked away and looked at the blood-red sunset in the horizon.

Misaki had joined showbiz with Takumi following her soon afterwards and they were actually a big hit. Misaki refused to do modeling, but she could sing and dance while Takumi could act, sing, dance, play instruments and even play as a very hot model. Misaki and Takumi's stage names were 'Shadow' and 'Light' respectively and their fans would never cease to flock them. Of course, the school never knew that Misaki was faking as a guy because of her oh-so-boyish nature.

However, things didn't take a turn for the good. A new homeroom teacher was taking Misaki and Takumi's class and it just _had_ to be the last person Takumi ever wanted to see: his brother, Gerard.

Well, I hope you guys review. I hope you guys loved the story… TT_TT


	4. Realization and Inhibitions

Hey! I'm back with chap 4! Sorry for the long hiatus but studies have been in the way and I have my O levels too. Sorry! But anyhoo, here's the chappie. There'll be a few OCs…I do not own KWMS o3o

His emerald eyes showed nothing of his real self

Chapter 4- Realization

Misa POV

It took little time for Usui to burn with fury. What was so hurtful that he could barely look at Gerard in the eye?

"Usui…are you okay?"

When he turned to me, I felt my heart wrench in agony. Those emerald orbs were glistening with angry tears that were yet to be cried; they were so deep, I could barely imagine the pain he probably went through, because his eyes gave so much away.

They immediately turned into eyes that feigned mock happiness, "Yes, Misa-chan?"

"Takumi," That teacher Gerard spoke, "you are to see me in my office after class."

Usui's eyes veiled themselves to hide their fierce rage and he clenched his hands to a point where his knuckles went pale from the absence of blood.

"What do you want?" I overheard them from outside the door.

"I forbid you from any contact with the most prized Hunter of the Association. Misaki Ayuzawa is an asset to the Hunters. I am already arranging for 'Toshiro' to be transferred to another dorm."

I broke the door down with the ephemeral strength I received from the sudden rush. I said, "If you dare to do so, I will send over the proof of the Ali Mohammed case."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Face it, Gerard. As long as I have my proof, you are to obey my every command or it will be the end of you."

"Why do you defend this _boy_ so much?" The question hit me like an oncoming truck.

I turned to Usui, who looked at me in wonder. I was still 'high' from the rush and without thinking, the words escaped my lips, "He's my boyfriend and you cannot do anything about it."

Usui's and his brother's matching emerald eyes widened in surprise.

Usui stuttered, "M-Misaki, I-"

"Let's face this, Takumi-_kun_," It took me every ounce of my courage to say that, "in time he would've found out the truth. Why cannot it be now?"

Gerard smirked when he noticed Usui's surprise and said, "I want you to prove it."

A million thoughts rushed through my mind before I could pin them down with words. What the hell did I get myself into this time?

Usui's eyes became stern and serious, "If we prove it, will you stop this madness?"

"Yes, I will. I give my word of honour as the heir to the Walker bloodline."

Usui looked into my eyes with a look for which any other girl would kill. Blood rushed to my cheeks when he said, "He asked us to prove it, Misa-chan."

I looked away and said, "Fine…but I never kissed you in front of any other per-"

He stopped my sentence by securing his lips with mine. They were soft and gentle; they caressed my lips when I felt one of his hands support my back and the other braid into my wig. He gently slid his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance. Hormones began throwing in their influence and I let him. Blood gushed further into my cheeks and his touch had the ability to warm me to the core. Every inch of my body seemed to be ablaze in flames and I could barely keep my thoughts straight as I wondered, _is this…paradise…the feeling of your first kiss?_

I kept telling myself, this is only for proof. Gerard must be convinced.

"Okay, I get it! Continue your sex story in the dorm, not here!" Gerard exclaimed, breathing hard for some reason.

I punched him as hard as I could.

"Misa-chan! It hurts!" He chuckled as he rubbed the place where I punched his gut.

"You sick bastard, all I try is to defend a good friend and you steal my first kiss in the middle of it all!"

His emerald eyes widened in shock and for some reason, my heart seemed to jump a beat every time I saw that look. He asked, "That was your first kiss?"

"And I lost it to someone I barely know!"

"Ssh, that wasn't your first kiss." He spoke in a soothing voice that immediately caused my anger to dissipate.

"Why?"

He suddenly pushed me back onto my bed and said, "Now, I'm going to show what your first kiss should've really been like."

"Usui, stop this madness." He wouldn't budge. Damn, tall lean guys are actually _very, very heavy_.

"Stop this madness, you say? My Misaki, it's only begun. I've tasted you and you've already become my drug."

He pulled me up and forced me against the wall, placing his knee between my legs for support.

He slammed his lips onto mine. I made an audible yelp and my hands went to his shoulder to see if I could shove him off. When my hands got there, hormones were throwing their influence. I tried half heartedly to push him away as his luscious lips moved against my own ones. This kiss was so much more different that the other. It had the ability to warm us to the core, and yet sear through our veins like poison. My strength failed me. I let out a muffled moan; his taste was intoxicating and I found myself pulling forward trying to get more. He ran a hand down my body and I shivered. He pulled up to give me three short quicker pecks than fully pull back. I felt dizzy.

He licked his lips and leaned forward, whispering into my ears, "Misaki, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I've played around so much and yet I feel this wrenching agony in my heart when I see you talk to another man. It's unfair."

I couldn't bring myself to calm after that mad buzz. My lips were aching to taste more of his, I relished the feeling of losing track of where I ended, and he began. A horrid thought came to the surface; I was letting myself fall for another man.

"Misaki, you look pale."

I was beginning to stutter, "Usui…p-please put me down…I…" Since when did I stammer?

"I'm sorry; maybe I was a little too rough on you." He kissed my forehead.

Sleep refused to grace me with its presence. Painful memories were resurfacing from the abyss where I thought I locked them for all eternity. My inner battles brought tears to my eyes. It burnt my heart to know that he played with other women. Was he planning to do the same to me? If so, I couldn't make the same mistake. I wouldn't.

My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I am 14 years old and I am the youngest Hunter of the Association. My only duty is to safeguard the two races and making sure, they didn't coalesce. _Could they_?

Hey people. I have a Biology exam tomorrow and my mock exams won't end until next weekend. Will be off for a while, so in the meantime, enjoy!


	5. The Cursed Reserve

In addition *drum roll* I'm back!

In addition, my dad confiscated my internet because he found out that I was still in touch with this guy who my dad doesn't know is my bf …long story -.- (I'm stealing it at the moment)

And your reviews saved me (emanating rays like gai sensei of Naruto) and ya the next few chapters will be only one pov per chapter (ill try:3 )

Anyways, on with the story: D

P.S I don't own KWMS

His emerald eyes showed nothing of his real self

Chapter 5- The cursed reserve

Misa POV

Sleep refused to come to me even as the beautiful rays of dawn made their way into the room. A ring on my cell phone brought me back from the abyss of my imagination.

Feigning drowsiness, I murmured onto the gadget, "Hello?"

My manager's urgent voice yelled in all the way from the United States, "Light, I'm sorry to wake you up; there's been a change in your schedule. The fans are willing to pay 10000 yen per seat for your next concert. The fans of K-"

"Cut to the chase, Tamaki-sempai." I pretended to yawn, "My sleep has been cut down enough as it is."

"The problem is your rival; Koga and his band want the same spot for the same night."

Surprise got the adrenaline pumping. I sat up and said, "Well, I don't know. When's the concert again?"

"It will be taking place in a week at Akihabara."

"Fine, we're going in. This concert will be boosting our charts off the hook."

"I know; I'm flying in there in…like…right now! I have to go!" Tamaki-sempai yelled and the line went dead. Why was she always in a hurry?

A tenor filled the atmosphere, "Misa-chan, why didn't you sleep all night?" _HE KNEW?!_

My teeth suddenly began to chatter lightly as I looked up at him. Those emerald orbs seemed to pierce my mask of calm and see right through my soul. I tried to change the topic, "We have a concert at Akihabara in a week. Koga and his band also planned to steal the place but hey, our fans want to pay ten grand per seat."

I felt this surge of warmth when I saw that look in his eyes. It said that he understood my edginess and decided not to bother me with that topic.

Takumi-I mean _Usui_, spoke, "Well Misa-chan. We should be rehearsing instead of dawdling. Freshen up and we'll go downstairs for breakfast. And hey, it's my turn to take the bathroom first."

I sat up and looked for my wig. Where the hell did it go? I didn't recall taking it off.

Usui was humming in the bathroom. He definitely did something! He only hummed like that if he did something stupid. Rage poured into my veins and I banged the door, "USUI TAKUMI, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

The door swung open to reveal Usui in a short towel. My human side let the adrenaline and some other hormone flow into my system and my eyes were fixated on his perfect body. His lean gangly build hid the perfect muscles underneath. I noticed the tattoo he had. It spread from his collarbone and went halfway across his right pectoral muscle, pointing towards the center. He didn't look steroid-ed up nor did he look undernourished.

Suddenly, every part of me ached to touch that perfect sculpture of a person that was Usui.

A voice intruded my perverse train of thought, saving me from any more visions.

"Misa-chan, are you done checking me out or do I have to remove the towel as well?"

I felt my cheeks boil with embarrassment, "Shut up, you pervert! You just caught me by surprise and I never knew an undead _creature_ would have a tattoo that had the kanji of Kamikaze and the pattern of sharp blades like…" I was at a loss to describe the tattoo. It suited him perfectly and yet it contrasted his true nature so much.

"Misa-chan, I'm going to shower," His lips formed a knowing smirk, "If you're not done checking me out, you could come along too, y'know."

I punched him hard on the gut, only to feel iron hard muscles covered by the softest, silkiest skin. I felt blood flood my cheeks as I turned away.

When he was done, he stepped out and I did everything I could to avoid looking at him. As I walked towards the washroom, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I kept my vision averted; I refused to trust my own mind and pituitary gland, thank you very much.

He firmly held my chin and turned my shy gaze to him. It was the ultimatum.

His wet hair clung to the sides of his face; his golden locks in sync with his emerald eyes. The droplets made the hormone rush kick into overdrive and I closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of it.

"Misa…" His voice was hypnotizing, "Open your eyes."

I did as ordered only to see his eyes riveted on mine. His eyes were an ominous ruby red instead of his normal emerald ones.

I started, "Don't-"

He forced his fangs into my neck, piercing skin and muscle, whatever lay there. It hurt. I felt my neck being ripped apart, and the fear pulsating through my blood did little to ease it. I tried everything I could to push him off but one-half of my sanity didn't want this to stop. I wanted to _help_ him. That part overruled all other options and instead, I let him take what he wanted. Why was I so prone to weakness in front of Usui? I'd never felt this surge and fluctuation of emotions ever since…ever since _him_. _That_ had been a mistake, a cruel prank that Lady Fate played on me herself…why me?

Once he was done, his frightening ruby eyes melded back into their natural hue. My neck was supposed to be throbbing in pain but I felt none. My fingers traced over my wound to find two small points where the fangs pierced them, but I smelt little blood. The force he used was enough to leave a gash that kept on bleeding. What the hell did he do?

Blood trickled down the side of his bloodstained lips and the truth suddenly seemed to dawn upon him. His eyes widened and he embraced me, his voice on the brink of breaking.

"Misaki, I'm sorry! I lost control and I haven't drunk any blood since that day when you shot me! I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Those words hit me like an oncoming truck. He hadn't drunk any blood for over six months?!

"You idiot, how'd you survive?" I demanded.

"You disliked it when I bit that girl. I didn't want to disappoint you."

I slapped my forehead, "Fool, it's in your nature to drink blood. You can't hurt yourself trying to listen to others."

"I wanted to make you happy. I've never felt like this for any other girl before."

I had to hold back, "How many girls did you use that line on?"

"None at all, Misa-chan." He explained. His voice was stern; it couldn't be lying.

"I picked up girls by complimenting their looks and using them and then hurting them. I can't do that to you. In fact, I want to protect you…"

I tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Well Mister knight in shining armor, what do you do to protect me from this?" I pointed towards my wound.

He smiled and leant in, causing me to instinctively recoil and step back. He pulled me forward and traced his tongue over the wound. I moved back and said, "What the fuck are you doing?"

I hated it when he had that knowing little smirk. It totally riled up my temper.

I got up and turned for the washroom.

As I cupped my hands together and brushed the cool refreshing waters on my face, I looked up to the mirror and let out a shrill scream to see some looming figure behind me.

It was Usui, and he was **still** in a short towel.

"Misa-chan, need me to help you take a bath?" He smirked.

I was even more embarrassed than before, considering the fact that I was in nothing but a short towel that barely covered my thighs. I tried to push him out when he suddenly placed his lips against my neck again. Only this time, he didn't bite. He sucked and licked the place where he bit me minutes before and bloody hell, I wasn't going to let him throw me into another overdrive.

I tried to push him back and that stupidest thing happened. I actually felt something rub against my groin and regardless of what I thought, my body loved it. It wanted more. Before I ended up having sex with some stranger, I pushed him off, saying, "Go find some other girl for all this. Don't even think about touching me."

After I kicked him out, I let the cold water cool me down. What was I thinking? He was a vampire! He even had the noble line of Walkers unofficially. Me? I was a mere Hunter, with no ancestry or sizeable inheritance. It didn't work that way.

…

"Toshiro-kun, what's that on your neck? Are you hurt?" A girl of my class, Sakura, sat down beside me in the cafeteria and asked.

Shock made my spine straighten. I tried to lie, "Oh no, I kept the window open last night. A mosquito came in."

"Oh, I know! The little devils are always onto us, aren't they?" With that, she launched into a long story about how she got dengue fever from a mosquito when she visited her cousin-in-law in Bangladesh.

Her rant helped me clear my own head. Why was Usui continuously trying to use me that way? The sick bastard actually thought I was going to let him have his way with me?!

Well here we are . have a nice day and r&r :3


End file.
